Bolt's Desires
by Killer2924
Summary: Continuation of Black Tail Rabbit: Bolt's Desires
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

So Here goes anything guys!

I followed penny into her room where she took her bath robe off, "looks like someone is ready" Said Penny as she looked down at Bolt's sheath and how erect his member was. As Penny got on her bed I started feeling more and more excited. "Come here Bolt" One hand signaling me to here bed, as got on the bed Penny looked at me and said "It's okay Bolt"

She put her fingers in her vagina and pulled them out, letting me sniff what was on her fingers. I licked it off and started approaching where that wonderful smell of hers came from, I started licking her walls which were filled with her juices.

"Do you wanna try going further with this?" Penny said as she was moving her hand toward my member. Penny quickly let go when she saw my expression of pain, but I started nudging her hand toward it again. After a few more moments of grabbing my member she started licking the tip, soon after she was fully sucking on my dick.

I felt in heaven

She grabbed my front legs toward her side. "Bolt..." Without her letting continue I pushed in my member in her vagina. She started moaning and I started barking silently. "Bolt, good boy, go fast Bolt, zoom zoom."

I was reaching my peak and so was Penny. Our juices started to mix and we both fell exhausted on Penny's bed. "Good boy Bolt, good boy".

"...omg... Bolt and Penny did it..." Mittens was looking through Penny's window aghast at what she just saw.

Sorry if it's a small chapter but i've had to study for tests and also with homework. Please leave reviews on how I can make this story better. I'm Killer2924 and I approve this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Bolt was waking up after the little fun Penny and him had. Mittens in the other hand was worried sick of what this could mean between the him and Penny, she knew that Penny and Bolt loved each other and that they both wanted this. But she still got a bad feeling inside her.

"Aw hello Bolt" Penny was now awake and hungry.

'Wow Penny is so great at sex!' Thought Bolt jumping from her bed onto the floor. Bolt bit the door knob and turned it, after pushing the door open he ran down into the kitchen,

where the search for food began!

After Penny came down and served him his dog food and he wolfed it all down, he searched all over the house for Mittens. "Hey Rhino do you know where Mittens is?"

"Um... She was outside..."

"Alright thanks!"

Mittens was up in her favorite tree thinking about what had happened with Bolt and Penny 'How could they do that! They aren't even the same species, this is wrong! What if somebody found out abo-'

"Mittens get down I want to talk to you!" Bolt interrupted Mittens thinking.

"Do you see what you have done! You just had sex with Penny!" Mittens didn't get down from the tree, she just stayed up where she was.

"And? It was great we both enjoyed it!" Bolt said happily.

"You don't understand, if someone finds out they can take you away from Penny! ...and me..."

"Don't worry I won't let something happen to this relationship! I just don't want you to feel bad, what could I do to help you, you seem so stressed out because of this" Bolt had never seen Mittens like this, only once when he accidentally knocked her down to that ground when going to catch a frisbee.

"Bolt... I... I want you to..." Mittens couldn't think she wanted to keep her friendship with him... But at the same time wanted to be his mate. "Just don't do anything stupid" And with that Mittens climbed a bit more of the tree where she could not be seen by Bolt.

 _ **There is a lot of tense between Mittens and Bolt. But will there be friendship or mating happing? You'll find out in the next chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Trouble**

Bolt went back inside, where he found his bowl was empty. His stomach to growl as he made his way up to Penny's room to give him food.

Penny was on her bed still naked, and looked as she was texting someone. Bolt went to bark at her to give him food until he noticed where her right hand was.

As she texted she would take her hand off her clit to text but before she could Bolt barked at her and Penny quickly hid her phone and her self under the blankets. Not knowing if her mom was with Bolt.

As she realized her mom wasn't coming up she decided to get out of her covers and go towards Bolt to see what he wanted. Bolt barked at her as to giving her a signal to follow him and went down stairs, once at the bottom he barked once more to make sure she was following.

"I'll be there in a second Bolt!" Penny quickly went to grab a shirt and put on panties. When she got finished she went down stairs. "Okay, what do you want?" Said Penny as she reached the bottom step of the stairs, as Bolt darted into the kitchen where his bowl was.

Penny scooped some dog food and poured it into Bolt's bowl and some on his head as he couldn't wait to eat. Penny went back upstairs where she entered the bathroom, she toke off her clothes and stared at herself for a while.

'I had sex with my dog' she thought as she felt that see was still wet down in her area. She went into the shower and showered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mittens laid on a highest branch of the tree, she stared at the sky as the sun went down, turning the sky into red. She heard someone taking a shower, knowing it was Penny because her mom wasn't home for another hour or so, she decided to climb down.

She went inside and drank out of her water bowl. After a lot of thinking up in the tree she decided to talk to Bolt about them and what would happen between them.

She walked around to looking for Bolt, as she walked into the living room she saw Bolt gnawing on his favorite toy.

"Bolt can I talk to you?"

"Sure let me just-" He jumped down and put his toy in a pile he made of all his toys. He followed Mittens into the kitchen.

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Um... Just about us..."

"What do you mean exactly?" Bolt said with a confused look.

"I want... To talk about... If you would take me in as your mate..."

"Woah... Wait... What... Are you serious?!" Bolt said barking, after calming down a bit he said "Mittens are you sure because... I mean your on your thing called 'heat' and I don't want to rake advantage of you in that state"

"But, I need you Bolt. I really need you inside me!" Mittens quickly started kissing Bolt (in licks of course).

Bolt didn't hold back or anything he just went with what his canine instinct said 'Have sex with her!'. So he did.

They went to a dark corner in the kitchen.

Mittens laid on her stomach, then raised her lower half to Bolt. Bolt started to lick her pussy, enjoying all her sweet fragrance and juices. Mittens meowing and felt her self coming close to her climax, before she could Bolt stopped.

Mittens confused and wanting more pushed her self towards Bolt, before realizing that he wasn't there any more.

She looked around and heard footsteps, Mittens went to explore. Only to find Penny's mom screaming and Bolt being punished. "You! Both of you are two different species!" Mom went to grab at Mittens, but Mittens being a cat dodged the grab and went running outside, back up her tree.

"Mom whats wrong! Why are you screaming!" Said Penny as she cane running down stairs after showering.

"Bolt and Mittens where having sex! How could they do this! They are completely different species!"

"Mom calm down and go take a relaxing shower and I'll take care of this" Penny rushed towards Bolt, where he was laying down with his ears down and whimpering.

Mom went up stairs and soon water could be heard coming from the up stairs shower.

"Come here Bolt" Penny spoke in a soft voice and went to reach for Bolt. She quickly took her hand off of Bolt as he growled. "Bolt what's wrong with you!" Bolt has never growled at her, and was shocked as he did now.

(Bolt didn't realize that Penny was the one who was talking to him. Thinking it was still Penny's mom, he growled.)

Penny grabbed at Bolt collar and took him outside. Where he would sleep all night and not beside Penny.

 ** _So there guys. Sorry for the wait, I had stuff to do. Well, reviews are welcome and also inspiring criticism._**


	4. Chapter 4

Bolt laid on the grass, it was night time and also very cold. He wasn't tired at the least. His mind was thinking on the stupid choices he had made, especially the choice of having sex with Penny. If her mother had walked in on them she would probably send Bolt away to a shelter.

Mittens was still on her tree after a while she noticed that her stomach was growling. She made her way down the tree and noticed that Bolt was laying next to her tree, she stopped to look around to see if anyone was around. She looked toward the house and saw that all the lights were out, except the one coming from the living room which was probably Rhino, who always fell asleep while watching tv.

After reaching the lowest branch, which was 4 feet from the ground, she jumped off and landed on Bolt. Bolt instinctively bucked her off and went towards to bite her, but stopped after noticing that it was her that jumped on him.

"You shouldn't do that! You could have gotten killed by me!" Bolt looked furious.

"Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you that's all" Mittens said as she moved a bit closer to Bolt. Bolt quickly pushed her back and went back to his spot.

"Hey, do you want to continue what was interrupted back there? You look like you could get pleasured" Mittens laid down in front of Bolt, who looked away.

"I'm not in the mood Mittens, just leave me alone"

"Come on, it will be fun. Besides you don't look busy"

"Mittens I said no!" Bolt said barking and growling at the same time.

"Woah, no need to get all loud and angry with me. Just wanted to know if you wanted to..."

"Well I don't know leave me alone!" With that he started to run to the other side of the yard.

He laid down next to the fence surrounding their yard, where he could finally fall asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning he was awaked by the engine starting in Penny's mom's car.

*Yawn* Bolt stretched and started his way toward the door of the house. He tried going in by his doggy door but noticed the it was locked. He tried opening the door (which was a sliding door) but it too was locked. He didn't know any way in so he started to bark, and bark, and bark.

Until a very angry looking Penny came towards the door screaming "Shut up, shut the f**k up!" She opened the door, left it wide open made her way back upstairs to sleep.

Penny dreamt of Bolt, but this time Bolt was having sex with another dog. Penny tried taking Bolt away so they could have sex but couldn't get Bolt away from the dog, Bolt who was getting bothered by Penny talked English and said "Penny I hate you. Leave me and my lover alone. I hate you and I'll never love you!" while adding a growl into the sentence.

Penny woke up and immediately went down stairs towards Bolt. After calling him to follow her, she went back up stairs towards her bed. Soon, after waiting a couple minutes, Bolt arrived. He jumped up onto the bed and sat down next to Penny.

"Bolt what you did yesterday was... Well... Crazy, and that wasn't the first time I heard that you fucked Mittens. I don't think you should do that, especially not when Moms around. If she catches you next time, she can send you to the pound, and we both don't want that to happen, so please just don't do that again" Bolt, understanding some of that, gave her a nod. "Thanks Bolt" She started to hug Bolt and Bolt licking her face.

Before they stopped, Penny had reached under to touch Bolt's sheath, after touching and stroking it a bit she couldn't resist but to take off her cloths and put Bolt's member into her mouth. After a few minutes of sucking his member she laid back on her bed and Bolt at the ready said "Let's begin bolt".

 ** _Just to let all know that I don't need reviews saying "Make more chapters with lemons" this is a love story so theres no need to make those comments. Any how hope you enjoyed, please leave reviews with ideas on how to make this story with more interesting (if you know what I mean) and if you want anything to happen in future chapters! Killer2924 out!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Bolt woke from the horrible dream he had about being sent away to be put down. He laid on Penny's pillow, he got up and stretched. He started looking around but noticed that Penny wasn't there, he jumped off the bed and went down stairs where a delicious smell was coming.

He passed the living room, where the tv was on and a very entertained Rhino watching it.

"Hey Rhino" Bolt said waving his paw in front of Rhino face. After a few minutes Bolt realized that he was actually sleeping with both eyes opened. Bolt went turn off the tv.

"Hey! I'm watching that!" Rhino had woken up from when he heard the tv turn off.

"Oh sorry I just thought you weren't watching it..." Turning the tv on Bolt continued into the kitchen, where Penny's mom was cooking something. He started barking and whining so she could give him some, but she ignored him. After a few more seconds of whining he knew she wasn't going to give him anything, so he went towards his bowl which had nothing inside. He, again, started barking and whining until Penny's mom filled his bowl with some of the food she was making, which turned out to be bacon and eggs. After wolfing it all down he went outside.

As he went near the fence he heard some meows coming from the other side of the fence, he tried seeing what was happing by looking between the cracks in the fence but gave up after not seeing anything. "Must be my imagination" He went to get his favorite chew toy, but was carried away by a loud "MEOW!"

He quickly went back to the fence but this time jumped as high as possible to see over it. At first he thought he saw two squirrels, but realized that they were actually two cats, he then realized one was female and the other male. One cat (who looked as the male) was on top of the other cat. Bolt kept jumping to see if he recognized these cats, but because it was heard focusing when your jumping up and down, Bolt decided to dig a hole under the fence.

"Hey, don't do that!" Penny's mom came out shouting like a maniac as Bolt dug. She grabbed him by the collar and tied him around the tree where he could not escape from. "You have been a bad boy lately!" She scolded him and went back inside.

"Damn, I just wanted to know who those cats were" He laid down and silently slept as he knew he was not going to be released soon.

"Ahhh, yeah right there! Your sooo fucking big Rex" Mittens was having sex. As she enjoyed it, she was coming close to her climax. "Rex! I'M GONNA CUM!" Her juices and Rex's juices both mixed as they both shot out of Mittens pussy (no pun intended).

"Mittens... That was... Amazing..." Rex got off Mittens and laid down next to her. "Your great at sex Mittens. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes... That would... Be great" Mittens said between breathes, she tried getting up but was to tired. "I'm going to sleep a lit-"

Both of the cats went to sleep after the whole sex they had.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

*Yawn* *Stretch* Mittens got up and went towards the fence, she leapt over it and landed on her face as she was too tired to acutely land on her feet.

"Hey Bolt" Bolt was chewing a stick at the time and was startled by Mittens.

"Oh, hey Mitts. What's up?"

"Oh nothing just got done with some business" Mittens said blushing.

"Did you hear those two cats back there? It sounded and looked like they were having... You know... Sex"

Mittens was shocked at what Bolt has just said 'Did he see me having sex with another cat!?' She thought "Oh yeah it was annoying" She quickly said looking away.

"By any chance was that... Never Mind" Bolt went back to chewing his stick.

"So what you do to get tied up?" Mittens said as she noticed that Bolt was tied up to her favorite tree.

"I was just digging a hole next to the fence to get a better look at the cats, but Penny's mom saw me and tied me up. She seemed really mad"

"You think? Humans don't like holes as much as dogs do"

"Talking about holes-" Bolt said with seductive look.

"No, I don't want to have sex I don't want what happened yesterday to happen again"

"Aww come on it's not like something bad happened!"

"I just don't want too. _Besides I just got done doing it"_ Mittens started going up her tree when Bolt realized something.

"Wait! You were the cat having sex with that other cat!" Bolt said smiling. "I knew it!"

"Just shut up about it" Mittens climbed higher until she got on the highest branch.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Penny walked down stairs into the kitchen to get herself a snack. After searching the fridge, cabinets and every place that contained food she couldn't find anything that she wanted to eat. She walked into the living room and sat down next to Rhino who was watching an episode of the Bolt series.

"Hey Rhino can you change the channel?" Rhino didn't change the channel. "Whatever I'll just go do something else"

Penny walked outside to get Bolt and head down to the dog park. "Want to go to the dog park with me boy?" Penny said in her baby voice. Bolt sprung up and started licking Penny all over her face. "I'll take that as a yes" She got the leash and a ball to play fetch with and headed down the street towards the dog park.

On their way to the dog park she encountered a few friends, ex's and some fans, which she tried to avoid entirely. "Why is there so many people that I know and don't know outside today? It's not even sunny!"

'Maybe because that's what people do?Be outside' Bolt thought. As he reached the fence gate into the dog park a very familiar dog came in to view.

"Hey! Bolt how's it hanging?" A male poodle said with a big smile.

"Oh... Hey pooch..." Bolt tried walking away but was soon caught up by Pooch.

"Bolt you wanna play?" Said Pooch as he got in a playful stance.

"I'm busy with Penny..." Bolt ran towards Penny who was getting ready to play fetch.

Penny threw the ball and before Bolt could even run towards the another dog grabbed it and ran away.

"Hey! That's my ball!" Penny started running towards the dog, as Bolt looked at her with a confused expression. He has never seen Penny go after a ball when another dog had grabbed it.

Bolt barked at Penny walking up to her. Penny looked behind her to see Bolt before crashing into someone.

"Agh sorry I didn't mean t..." Penny blushed as red as a tomato as she realized who she had crashed into. "C... Ca..."

"Your Penny right? From school?"

"Yeah... Yep that's me... Ugh-" Penny always had a hard time being around her crush, Calvin Zebley a brown haired boy, 5' 9", green eyed kid.

"Looks like my dog has your ball" said Calvin as he handed her her ball. "Try not to throw it so far, dogs get attracted to balls"

Penny was standing up with her ball in her hand.

"Hey Penny I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to hang out sometime? Like a movie or something"

Penny at hearing this went redder than the reddest tomato. "Ugh... Ye... Yes I... I would li... Like too" Penny was excited and nervous out of her mind.

"Great any movie you want to watch? I heard theres some good ones-" Calvin started saying some of the movies but Penny couldn't stop staring at him, he was finally asking her out on a date!

"So which one do you wanna watch?"

"I don't know... You ca... Can pick..."

"Okay I'll make it a surprise. Well I have to go, I'll talk to see you later" They exchanged phone number before leaving and Penny went back to Bolt who still had a confused look on his face.

"Come on let's go home" Said Penny with the biggest smile she had ever had in her life. Bolt still had a confused look all the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bolt what should I wear? Does this dress look good on me?" Penny pressed the dress she was holding towards her front side while looking at the mirror and talking to bolt.

 _"You wouldn't have bought it if you thought it didn't look good on you_ " Bolt thought as he looked at penny's reflection in the mirror. " _Besides it'll be dark in their anyway, he won't be seeing you in it really_ " (Bolt has been to his own movie showings, that's why he know it'll be dark) Bolt got down from the bed and started going towards Penny's closet.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Penny said as she approached her closet, where Bolt was taking clothes after clothes out. After a few minutes Bolt came out with Jeans, a black shirt and sandals.

"That's my good boy!" Said Penny as she took the clothes from him and started taking off the towel that covered most of her towel.

Bolt starred at his owners gorgeous body, all her nice curves, her nice round butt, her nice B sized breasts.

"You like what you see?" Penny said with a seductive tone. "Maybe before I leave we can have some fun, what do you think? I see that someone is ready down there, but I don't know about everything else" Penny stood in front of Bolt, staring down at his sheath and how fast his member was growing while she jumped up and down to make her boobs jiggle.

Bolt started nodding and went to follow Penny as she walked towards her bed. Penny walked like a model on her bed, where she laid, legs wide, massaging her clit.

Bolt jumped on the bed and went down into an army crawl and started his way towards Penny's pussy which gave a wonderful smell so strong he could taste it. "Go ahead boy, I'm all yours" Penny winked as she said this.

Bolt finally, reaching his owners clit, started teasing her by outlining the outside of her pussy, Penny immediately started moaning in pleasure as Bolt continued teasing her. She started masturbating her self as well to speed up the process of her cumin in Bolt's face.

Bolt started licking her insides tasting every millimeter of her pussy's entrance. As he went deeper and deeper into her she started moaning louder. After a few seconds she released some pre cum which Bolt more than gladly licked and swallowed it all.

After a few more seconds of licking Penny's juicy inner walls she finally came Covering Bolt, her bed sheets and her inner thighs with amazing tasting cum.

"Bolt I want your cock inside me, please!" Bolt nodded but he made his way up towards Penny face first. Bolt moved up to her breasts and started sucking and licking at her hard nipples, which made Penny moan. After giving each nipple it's fair share he put his penis up to Penny's face who gladly started licking it and taking it all into her mouth.

He howled to give a warning he was about to cum and Penny got ready to take in all his cum. Penny gagged but managed to swallow it all.

"Bolt your cum tastes so good!" Licking her lips and licking the tip of Bolt's penis, who still had a bit of cum leaking out. Penny started to open her legs as Bolt made his way down back to her already leaking pussy. Bolt, who's member was fully erect, started thrusting at a small pace but went faster each thrust he gave. Penny moaned and moaned each time his cock was inside her.

Both came at the same time, Bolt howled at the top of his lungs as he released his seed into Penny's overflowing vagina.

Penny suddenly looked up at the clock on the wall "What time is it!" *20:01* "Holy shit I have to go Bolt!"

She quickly got dressed and said bye to everyone. "Bye Bolt... Bye Rhino... Bye Mittens! Be have your selfs!" And with that she drove off towards the movies.

 ** _Sorry for the long wait, I was looking for ideas for this story, anyways please review! Please give me your advice/ideas, everything is welcomed! I have no idea when I will upload the next chapter._**


	7. Chapter 7

Bolt couldn't stop worrying about Penny, for some strange reason he would always go to Penny's room to see out into the neighborhood. Always thinking he heard her coming up the driveway.

"Bolt don't worry. She'll be fine" Mittens said as she followed Bolt into Penny's room. "She left 18 minutes ago. She'll be here in, I don't know, 1 hour or so.

Bolt wasn't listening. He jumped onto the bed and hide under the blankets to sleep.

After a few minutes of sleeping Bolt awoke to the sound of the front door opening. He quickly ran towards the door to see the door off it's hinges and an unknown stranger coming in with a bag and a something else hidden under his hand.

Instinctively he started barking to scare the intruder off, but he hadn't realized that the intruder wasn't there to steal stuff, he was there for Bolt.

"You stupid mutt, shut up!" He went to grab at the dog but Bolt was to fast and bite his leg. The intruder seized this moment and plunged the unknown object into Bolts neck.

"Yeah, hurts like hell, don't it? You'll be asleep before I lea-" Mittens had seen enough and had jumped up towards the intruder, her sharp claws scratching at his right eye.

"AHHH" The intruder made a grab towards Mittens and too missed. "You bloody bastards! I'll kill you all" He took out a handgun from his holster and fired at Mittens.

Meanwhile at the neighbors house.

"What the hell is that noise?! Are those gunshot? Haley call 911 there seems to be gunshots being fired!"

Back to Bolt's house.

"Take that you fucking cat!" He turned to leave but Rhino was getting at him with his hamster ball. "Now what do we have here?" He picked up Rhino's ball and started to shake it. He shook it all the way to the back yard and threw Rhino to the field.

"Now that that's taken care of" The intruder went back inside. "Where did you go Bolt? Where the fuck you go?" The intruder started searching for Bolt but only when he heard his phone ring he found Bolt at the top of the stairs. Looking down at the intruder with sleepy eyes.

Bolt started feeling drowsy soon after he got injected by the intruder. He didn't know what it was but he knew he had to hide. He started climbing up the stairs when he heard gunshots, that's when he turned around and saw Mittens in the living room floor bleeding. He wanted to get help her but he felt to tired to move.

Just then the intruder looked at him and threw the bag he was holding over him. Bolt no longer knew what was going to happen.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Where the hell is he?" Penny looked down at her phone. No texts or calls arrived from Calvin. 'Where are you! I've been waiting for like 20 minutes now!' Penny sent him a message. After a few more minutes she decided to go watch the movie now that she had boughten herself her ticket. Still hoping that Calvin would arrive she went sat down and put her phone on vibrate.

Half way through the movie did she finally realize that Calvin wasn't coming. Mad that she was just played, she got up and went outside. She walked to her car and got in, before she put the key in ignition she cried. She hadn't cried this much before since she has lost Bolt. *Buzz* Penny looked at her phone to see her mom calling her. She quickly answered.

"Penny where are you?" Her mom sounded worried.

"I'm just about to leave the movie theater why?

"Thank god. Look you have to get to the house quick" She hung up afterwards, but Penny could barely make out the sounds of police sirens.

She drove home as fast as possible and went she got there she was right. Something terrible had happened. 7 or more police cars were parked outside, the neighbors were talking to that cops and her mom was crying her eyes out, and too like the neighbors was talking to the police.

"Mom what happened?"

"Bolt... he's..." She sobbed harder, she couldn't make herself say the rest.

"Mom tell me what happened!"

The cop who was talking to her mom, looked at penny and said "Someone broke in and fired at whatever was inside. He shot a cat by the names of Mittens. Also we found a hamster trying to get inside, he had a broken leg and, by what your mom us, there was 3 pets. The 3rd we can't find anywhere"

Penny was horror struck, Bolt was gone and Mittens is probably dead.

 ** _This is probably really late but I finally got to update. Thanks so much to all you who gave me some ideas, I would probably put them in later on in the story. Thanks for reading!_**


	8. Chapter 8

'"Here Bolt!" Bolt came running inside from the field he was playing on. "Good boy. Hey how bout you and I go upstairs and have some fun?" Bolt barks and races Penny upstairs. Penny looking at her beautiful dog, was she lucky to have him as a mate.

Bolt enters Penny's room, he sits in the middle of the room and waits for Penny, 'Penny looks so gorgeous' thought Bolt 'I'm going to do so many things to her, mmm'.

Penny enters wearing only a thin bra that can be seen through and some panties that hug her tight ass. Bolt keeps his eyes on her breasts, her big heavy breasts. Penny closes her door and locks it, she moves over towards the window and closes the blinds. She makes sure no one will be able to see her or Bolt having fun. She lays on her bed making sure her tits pop out "Come here boy" she motions to Bolt.

Bolt jumps onto the bed, "How bout I treat you first?" She grabs Bolt's sheath, stroking it ever so carefully, she can see his tip coming out. She was getting wet, she couldn't wait for it to be inside her. She starts to lick his tip, encouraging it to come out, once fully out she begins to blowjob him. She gags on his 7" penis, making sure to cover it with her saliva. She starts sucking harder and going deeper, until finally he cums inside her mouth. She looks into his eyes and swallows.

She removes her bra and panties and lays down on her bed. She opens her legs slowly, letting Bolt have a glimpse at what he'll be tasting. Bolt lays down and inches his way towards Penny's wet clit, he licks around the entrance, teasing her. He moves in, tasting her as she squirms for more pleasure. He starts pushing in, darting his tongue in and out.

Bolt stands up getting his penis ready to enter, at first he enters slowly, feeling her walls pushing against his penis. His thrusts get quicker, with every thrust Penny exhales. She starts to squirm as Bolt goes faster. "Zoom zoom Bolt" she says, Bolt immediately goes faster. "Ahhhhh!" Bolt cums, mixing his juices with hers, it leaks out of her. Bolt collapses on top of Penny, putting his head between her breasts, licking her hard nipples.'

"Penny do you want to go to school today?" Says Penny's mom. "What? Yeah, sure. Let me get ready" Her mom leaves, Penny gets out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom, on her way she looks into a tall mirror. She notices her panties are wet. She changes into her clothes, before she leaves her room she sits on her bed and weeps.


End file.
